


Accidental Confession

by peachybokuto



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash/mahiru, First story, Fluff, Jealous Ash, M/M, One Shot, Servamp - Freeform, am i doing this right, dom ash, kabedon, um, what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachybokuto/pseuds/peachybokuto
Summary: Sakuya teaches Mahiru how to do the kabedon. Ash sees it.
Relationships: Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Kudos: 44





	Accidental Confession

Mahiru definitely does not have a big crush on Ash. 

lmao who is he kidding. he does.

Ash’s birthday is coming close,, and he is torn between by choosing the either to confess to him on that day or not. he did not worry about the gifts, he had prepared them already. he kept pacing right and left in the room until it annoys someone.

“why don’t you just go for it? you never know when someone else is gonna take him away.” Sakuya sighed. “not as if there are other people than you who’s crazy about him.” Sakuya whispered, in hopes that his extremely too worried best friend did not hear him.

he did hear him anyways.

Mahiru glared at him. “there are so many reasons on why to like (love,, he didn’t have the courage to say it) Ash! first he looks so cute when he’s asleep...” Mahiru continued to rant about his love for Ash.

Sakuya yawned and said as if its the most obvious thing in the world. “you know, you could always try to seduce him with kabedon.” he shrugged his shoulders.

Mahiru’s eyebrows twitched, _seduce?_ _kabedon?_ and for some reasons, Mahiru’s mind went somewhere... a little unexpected.

“oi what are you thinking, Mahiru.” sakuya scrunched his face with disgust.

Mahiru’s face turned bright red. “y-you were suddenly talking about s-seducing ash.” he covered his face.

Sakuya laughs and shakes his head. “ah~ you’re too innocent in this world.”

Mahiru pouts.

“it’s all fine because you’re trusty best friend here is gonna teach you how to do it.” Sakuya said confidently.

“hah?? what do you mean teach me—“

Sakuya pushed Mahiru to the wall, brought his hands above his head, while the other hand traps him.

Mahiru gets shy all of the sudden and turns his head sideways, avoiding Sakuya’s prying eyes, “o-oi, you could have at least gave me a warning.”

Sakuya, acting like he didn’t hear Mahiru, used the hand trapping Mahiru, and cupped his cheek to let Mahiru face him in the eye.

“if you want to creat tension, you shouldn’t be intimidated. stare at your lover’s eyes while going closer every second.” Sakuya said sternly.

as if a switch was turned on in Mahiru, he followed Sakuya’s instructions, nice and neatly.

as both of them goes have an inch apart in between them-

the door slams open, revealing Ash, whose aura is dark, eyes gloom, and clearly not happy with what he’s seeing.

“oi Mahiru, can you explain what i’m seeing here?” Ash tries his best not to let his anger get the best of him.

“ah~~ i guess its my time to leave you both alone~“ Sakuya said as he let go of Mahiru’s arms and cheeks and skipped towards the exit door.

Ash did not mind Sakuya as his eyes were still fixed on Mahiru. he tapped his foot on the floor repeatedly while waiting for an answer.

Mahiru stood there in shock,, mainly because of how Ash is acting. almost as if he was j..jealous.. Mahiru shooked his head internally and told himself to not get his expectations.

“w-why do you care?!” 

_wrong answer_

“hah?! why do i care?! BECAUSE I LIKE YOU DAMMIT” 

...

_unexpected but not wrong answer_

as soon as Ash realized what he said, his eyes widened and he quickly covered his mouth.

“please pretend you did not hear anything, and both of us will continue with our normal lives.” Ash said as he started to walk away from Mahiru slowly.

“OI WON’T YOU HEAR MY ANSWER?” Mahiru shouted from joy and from being to excited. “I LIKE YOU TOO DUMBASS” he said as he ran towards Ash with full speed and hugged him.

Ash was still in shocked as he couldn’t comprehend with what’s happening. but still he hugged Mahiru back.

“but you still haven’t tell me why sakuya did that to you.” Ash said while sulking.

Mahiru went “aww” with his sulky attitude but said “he was teaching me. i was gonna use it on you in your birthday..” Mahiru faced Ash away.

Ash felt his heart melt and pushed Mahiru against the wall. 

“then, why don’t we just continue where you botj left of? instead its the real Ash instead.” Ash smirked as he went closer to Mahiru.

**Author's Note:**

> i rlly dont know the plot of this story, i just needed to get this out of my head and place it here. and i do not have experiences with doing the kabedon so may non of these are accurate!! also this is my first one shot~ also kudos to mahiru’s back 


End file.
